The Promised End
by Fruit of Arduous Labor
Summary: I make no claim of ownership to any RWBY content. It is the sole property of Rooster Teeth Inc. (Duh)
1. The Beginning

The first signs of consciousness came in the form of sore arms, a stinging calf and a pounding headache. It felt like there was a second heartbeat in her head. Weiss groaned, and had to almost force her eyes open. She was met with the sight of inky black stone walls, and the sensation of a cold, hard ground beneath her. She came to realize that she was lying on her back, though had no memory of assuming this position, nor any idea where she was. She tried to focus her thoughts on what had happened, and began to recount the most recent series of events. She had said goodbye to her mother. She remembered boarding a ship with her team and her other friends. They...they had traveled to the Land of Darkness. The birthplace of humanities nightmares. There had been Grimm, so many Grimm-

Weiss sat up very suddenly as her memories came flooding back to her. _Yes_, she thought. _Grimm. So many Grimm. _

* * *

This was it. This had been the battle, the moment, they had trained for their whole life. They had come to take the fight to Salem. To win. They had devised a plan to use the few relics they had managed to acquire to, hopefully, possibly, just maybe, defeat Salem. The plan was to also utilize Ruby's strange power to try and neutralize as many Grimm as possible and, eventually, even the Queen of Death herself. Many of her friends still weren't sure how it worked, despite Maria and Ruby explaining it to them, but they had seen the results too many times to complain. They also had the might of the entire Atlesian military on their side, and thousands of trained, skilled hunters and huntresses who had willingly come to join the fight.

Even though everyone had been pelted with stories of Salem's invincibility from Ozpin and Ironwood, how the witch couldn't die, how hopeless the other members of their forces felt at fighting such an unstoppable evil, they still believed they could win. All of them shared in this belief. Though they had gone into this battle with much anxiety and anticipation, the hunters still held onto that thought. It gave them strength. It gave them hope.

The battle had begun swiftly, it was like nothing any of them had ever seen. Though they had been fighting Grimm for years, nothing could have prepared them for the hellish landscape of actual _war_. The jet fighters crashing to the ground in flames. The screams heard over the comms of soldiers and hunters being brought down by Grimm. So many of the monsters falling and turning to ash that it blocked out the sun and turned the whole sky grey. Had they been on the battlefield, they surely would have also seen, and smelled, the blood. The fear. The dead and the dying. The two hunter teams, however, had instead been charged with protecting the relics, to try and get them as close as they could to Salem. It was also important that Ruby reserved her full strength for Salem herself. So they found themselves on the command bridge of General Ironwood's flagship, _Final Resistance, _watching and hearing from afar the battle that raged outside.

Things started almost better than they could have hoped. Though the forces of the living had been taken aback by the hundreds of thousands of Grimm they saw upon entering Salem's domain, they had steeled themselves of their fear, promising inwardly to fight to the bitter if it insured victory. So their assault had begun. Salvos of missiles and energy weapons had been launched into the writhing mass of Grimm, instantly obliterating hundreds of them. Fighter jets were launched, targeting the flying Grimm like Wyverns and Griffins, while also dropping payloads of explosives onto the unfortunate monsters below. After those had been exhausted, ground troops were deployed. Unfortunately, in a blow to their forces, they could not use the thousands of Atlesian bots that had previously made up the bulk of their army. Their AI had been compromised, causing them to behave erratically and go against programming, the unfortunate effects of this had been seen during the fall of Beacon and during several incidents in Mantle. They could not afford to have that happen here. As it was, they were only able to use the rest of their ships and equipment because of a hastily engineered firewall system that, they hoped, would prevent further hacks and malware, at least for the time being.

So it was that, when the ground forces were deposited, it was comprised of human soldiers and hunters, rather than mechanized soldiers. However, they were able to land far enough away from the Grimm that they had time to set up basic defenses, which would soften up the initial wave of monsters that had already begun to rally to them. Though the turrets and encampments they had set up did indeed assist them in their fight, several Grimm managed to breach their lines anyway. That had been where the majority of the screaming had come from, as could be clearly heard across multiple channels.

Teams RWBY and JNR had desperately wanted to join the fight themselves, and almost did multiple times, but were held back by their responsibilities of protecting the relics, and Ruby. Though it pained them all to do it, they stayed where they were. However, as time passed, despite the many wails over the comms, a collective spark of hope began to blossom among them. The battle was going in their favor. It appeared that several clusters of Grimm had given ground, or been outright destroyed, enabling their forces to advance further into the desolate lands. Most of the flying Grimm had even been destroyed, the few remaining were swiftly brought down by the fighters that gave chase to them. Soon enough, the Fortress of Nyx came into view to those in the air. The Palace of the Void. Salem's home. Their elation was briefly replaced by fear. Could they really do this? The task ahead of them seemed impossible. How can you kill something that's not dead, or technically isn't even alive? A worm of doubt entered their minds, but before their hope fell away, Jaune spoke.

"All right guys. This is it. This is what it's all been about. Everything we've sacrificed. Everyone we've lost" his expression saddened for a moment from those words, but quickly hardened once again. "It was all for this. I know that what we're about to do might seem impossible. Heck, maybe it is impossible. Maybe this was a suicide mission from the start and this will all end in a horrible flaming mess, and we'll all die." Seeming to lose his train of thought for a moment, his friends looked at him in confusion, wondering if he was trying to help them feel better.

"But" he said, regaining his composure. "From what I've seen, we seem to love doing the impossible."

The members of each team looked at him fondly, then around at each other. They had been to hell and back, each of them, to get where they are today. Every one of them had lost something, or someone, along the way. There had been sorrow, heartbreak, and tears shared equally. They had all changed in some way or another. But, they had also grown their experiences. And most importantly, they had grown together. And had gotten through each of their tragedies together. As friends. As a family.

Jaune returned each of their gazes, receiving a thumbs up from Nora. He loved all of them more than he could have ever thought possible. And there wasn't anyone else in Remnant that he'd rather fight beside.

"If I may interject" a voice sounded from beside them. They turned to see General Ironwood, standing, if slightly awkwardly, near them, with a strange expression on his haggard face. Glancing about for confirmation and receiving several nods in return, Ruby chose to speak up. "You may."

"Thank you." Clearing his throat, Ironwood continued. "I know that I have not known many of you for very long. However, in the short time we've had together, you've proven time and time again to be more capable than any other hunter, or huntress, I've ever seen, regardless of their age." Pausing as if to collect his thoughts, he said "When you first came to me, you were, rightfully so, very distrustful of me." The explosion of a jet outside, close enough that it rocked their ship, caused him to pause and glance sideways, then pressed on. "However, though our relationship started off very rocky, and you had no reason to trust me or work with me, you still chose to do so, albeit perhaps a little begrudgingly. Your determination and dedication to helping others, to helping humanity, was strong enough that you worked with someone you did not like, someone who for all you knew was out to cause you harm, for the greater good. Your unwavering selflessness inspired me. For so long, I believed that this was all for naught. I would keep up the farce of a strong, capable leader simply so that the world wouldn't panic when they learned of their inevitable doom. Because of my cowardice, people suffered. People died. Truth be told." Ironwood's eyes flicked towards his crewmates, then back to the young hunters. "Truth be told, I nearly gave up." Teams RWBY and JNR exchanged quick, surprised glances at each other upon hearing this. "I didn't feel like I could continue. In fact, I knew I couldn't. Had this gone on any longer, I would have stepped down and let the world fall apart."

This was certainly news to them. Hearing that the stoic, always vigilant Ironwood, who's entire _life _had been about fighting Grimm, had wanted to give up was… disheartening. His voice brought their attention back to him.

"But then you came along. And you showed me… what could be. What _we _could be. What we could do. That all was not lost. I realize that I am in danger of rambling, and now is certainly not the time." As if to punctuate his words, several Griffins outside their ship, displayed on one of the monitors, exploded into ash as it was pelted by shots from a fighter. "So what I am trying to say is… thank you. For showing me the way. I know that I may not hold any significance to you, so I will understand if you disregard this, but… I am proud of all of you."

As he concluded, for the first time, he looked slightly uncomfortable, almost as if he hadn't meant to reveal quite so much to them. Needless to say, it was a bit of a shock for them all to hear, and no one was quite sure how to react. They had only known Ironwood as the calculating, efficient, slightly cold commanding officer, who would always do whatever was necessary to fulfill his duty. Hearing how… emotional, how _human _he sounded, and all the regrets he had, made them feel guilty about how much they had lied to him in the past. However, now did not seem like the time for an apology, and simply saying "thank you" would clearly not suffice. So what to do?

As most of them stood there pondering that question, ever the ice breaker, Nora bounded forward, assuming her usual expression of glee, and placed a fist out in front of him, holding it there, waiting. Ironwood looked down for a moment in confusion and a bit of shock, before he gave a small smile, and returned the fist bump to the young Valkyrie.

Looking at them all once more, they returned his smile of assurance, along with a nod from Jaune. The general felt an odd stirring in his chest that confused him greatly. He briefly wondered if he might be having some sort of heart attack brought on by the stress of the battle. However, it didn't feel quite physical enough to be an attack. It almost felt like-

Shaking his head inwardly, he gave them one last look. "Thank you. Now, go. And win this thing for us."

Turning around, Jaune saw the determination on each of their faces, then pumped his fist "All right. You know the plan. Let's do this!" He exclaimed.

Several shouts of "Yea!" were heard from his teammates as they made to exit the bridge. They would run to the hangar where a dropship was waiting. It would deposit them with the rest of their forces outside the fortress, wherein they would storm it and root out the evil within. Once and for all. "As long as they don't throw anything else at us, I really think we got this in the bag" Jaune couldn't help exclaiming, prodding fun at whatever otherworldly forces determined their fate with false bravado, earning him several eye rolls but also a few laughs.

He would soon learn that one should never, ever, test the universe.

Excitement buzzing in their minds and filling their hearts, they had almost made it to the door, but before it could even open, a shrill shout of "General!" caused them to stop and turn.

One of the officers on deck was bent over a monitor, frantically typing away at something unseen to them. General Ironwood rushed over to him and leaned over the screen.

"Sir. I- I'm getting a reading I don't understand."

"What do you mean, corporal? What is it?" Ironwood asked impatiently.

"Sir it's-it's-"

The young officer was abruptly cut off as several things happened at once. A reverberating _thud _echoed through the air, like a slow heartbeat. _Thud. Thud. Thud. _They could feel the vibrations in their chest with each new blast of sound. The water in a glass on a nearby surface also rippled with each repetition. This singular noise was quickly followed by several more in rapid succession of one another. _Thud Thud Thud Thud._

From the fortress below, a thick pillar of black smoke had begun to rise above the battlefield. "What is that?" Yang could be heard asking.

"Perhaps one of our ships crashed and the fire spread." An officer interjected.

Gazing with narrowed eyes, Ironwood spoke up "No… that doesn't look like normal smoke. I-"

He was interrupted by several blood curdling screams of fear and agony that suddenly exploded across multiple channels from ground troops. Reaching for a handset, Ironwood quickly spoke into it "Captain Keyes, what's happening down there?"

"Sir!" The voice yelled over the sound of gunfire. "There's- there's a- a thing- I don't know" More gunfire. "I've never seen anything like this before. We can't stop it! Order the troops to-" he was cut off by a thunderous noise and a brief scream that stopped very suddenly, followed by nothing but static.

"Captain Keyes!" Ironwood yelled into the radio. No response. "Captain! Respond, that's an order!" He was greeted with nothing but empty static.

Pointing towards another crew member, he quickly pelted out a command "Get me someone down there. I need to know what's going on!"

"Yes sir"

"And you" Turning towards the group of hunters "You need to-"

"Sir!" Ironwood was again interrupted.

"What!" He yelled in frustration, momentarily losing his composure.

But the ability of speech seemed to have temporarily left the officer, who could do nothing but point a shaking finger at one of the monitors.

Everyone directed their gaze to it to see the black cloud that had risen from the fortress below. Only the image was now enhanced, revealing that the cloud was actually composed of thousands upon thousands of-

"Grimm" Ironwood stated.

Indeed, that was the only thing they could possibly be. No other creature in the world could manifest itself into such a grotesque abomination. These particular Grimm were shaped oddly, like 2 conical shapes pressed together, with a sharp, narrow front covered by the hard, white carapace that many Grimm bore, the color of bleached bones, along with a blunt, wider back end from which extended multiple tendrils of Shadow Essence, the mysterious substance that all Grimm were made of. A substance that was so dark and deformed that it was not even capable of hosting a soul. These tendrils seemed to be what gave them the ability to fly. Twin dorsals extended from both sides of the creatures, apparently for stabilization. Lastly was a singular red eye that sat near the bottom of its body, just below where the carapace ended, so full of hate that it looked as though it wanted to set the world alight.

The uncountable number of Grimm that composed the cloud continued to rise, past even the command ships that hovered above, yet seemingly making no hostile movements towards them.

The entire bridge was left utterly speechless, until one officer shouted what they were all thinking.

"What the hell is that?"

No one had an answer for him. And through it all, the deep thudding noise had continued, growing faster and faster in frequency. _Thudthud thudthud thudthud. _Until it reached a crescendo and then, briefly, stopped.

Everyone looked around, their eyes flicking between each other, the monitors and the comms array, which just moments had been filled with static and the horrible noises of the damned, now lay unnaturally quiet. They could have sworn that they heard their own hearts beating in the silent cabin.

A deafening roar signaled the beginning of the hell they were about to face. From the cloud of mist and ash that surrounded them emerged another Wyvern. Only this was different from the ones they had fought previously. While the others had been the size of a large house, this one was bigger. Much, much bigger. Easily dwarfing 3 or 4 Wyverns clumped together, it's wingspan was larger than Amnity stadium, which was the source of the thudding noises, for its wings were so massive that each flap sent a mighty wave shockwave through the air. The spikes and spines that protruded from it's back were the size of some of the towers back at Beacon. And it wasn't alone. Dozens suddenly appeared from the mist as well, some aiming for the ground, others targeting the ships above.

Momentarily stunned at these fresh horrors they now faced, Ironwood wasted precious few seconds running through the options in his head.

"Lieutenant Forge! Fire our point defense cannons at them as soon as they're in range. Tell the other ships to do the same. Aim for their wings if you can. Lieutenant Locke! Order the fighters to target the creatures that went after our ground forces, give them as much support as they can. Lieutenant Thorne-"

Their ship was suddenly rocked much more violently than before, causing several people to lose their balance. Red warning lights began to flash on several consoles.

"What the-" Ironwood said, directing his gaze to the monitors, some of which now only displayed error messages.

"Corporal, what do you see?" Ironwood demanded. A moment of silence. "Corporal!" He repeated, louder this time.

But the officer was now left dumbstruck at what he had seen, and what the others in the bridge did not have to wait very long to also witness.

The cloud of Grimm had suddenly composed itself so that the flying creatures now huddled together much more closely, configuring the vertex of the swarm into a swirling point, like a living javelin of Grimm, which extended back so far from the end point that it faded from view into the ash cloud. With this concentrated point, the whole swarm moved as one in an impossibly organized fashion, spiraling like a drill towards the nearest hovering battleship, the _Unwavering_. The point defense guns fired at the swarm, but they might as well have been throwing rocks, for it did nothing to stop the onslaught of Grimm, who then, without further ado, crashed into the hull of the battleship.

One or two of these creatures might have dented or damaged the ship, or perhaps even pierced the steel hull slightly, but beyond that nothing more would have become of the proud military vessel. However, against the unending wave upon wave of weaponized hell-creatures, the ship was pierced straight through. Explosions emanated from the point of impact, then quickly spread throughout the rest of the ship as the cloud of Grimm entered through the top of the ship, then simply exited out the hole they had punched through the bottom, cleaving the ship in two. Many of the Grimm dissolved into ash from the impact, but there were more to take their place. Much, much more. As the pieces of ship that used to be the _Unwavering _began to fall to the ground, the swarm regrouped itself and set it's target upon another ship. The attention of the capital ships inhabitants however, was simultaneously grabbed by a different terror that appeared on another screen. Two of the massive Wyverns, who must instead be some new, unknown classification of Grimm, for these were far too large and monstrous to be compared to the ones they knew of, had reached another ship in the battle cluster, the _Insurmountable. _Once again, point defense cannons peppered the oncoming Grimm with rounds, but they were worthless in slowing their charge.

The flying abominations, one at the front of the ship, the other at the back, descended upon the ship, as soon as they landed upon it the vessel began to fall, for the weight of the beasts was far too great. It wouldn't have mattered if it had remained airborne regardless, as they watched the Grimm made quick work of simply tearing the ship apart with their claws and their teeth, grinding the ship down so quickly that it fell apart into large sections before it even reached the ground.

Having witnessed all this, the petrified inhabitants of the _Final Resistance _looked on in terror, their eyes glued to the screen, until one officer spoke up.

"Orders, General."

Both teams of hunters and the soldiers on board looked to Ironwood for guidance in this moment of crisis. Expecting him to jump to attention, they were instead met with stony silence as his eyes remained fixed on the monitors. Another ship fell victim to the swarm, going down in flames.

"Orders sir!" The officer said again, his voice becoming slightly desperate. They were met with more silence.

"Sir, we need to-"

"Look out!" Lieutenant Thorne yelled, pointing one final time to the monitors. In the brief moments they had turned to Ironwood, they had missed the swarm spiraling towards their ship until it was too late. Far too late.

The entire ship was jolted and rocked violently as the Grimm pierced through the hull like cutting through warm butter. They could hear the groaning of steel bending and giving way as they were slashed clean through. Knowing exactly what fate awaited them, several officers screamed in fear, some abandoning their posts and running towards the escape pods. However, just like the hunter teams, they never even made it out of the bridge.

One of the massive flying Grimm flew past them, aiming for the ship directly next to them. However, instead of simply flying by them, this particular beast decided instead to fly _through _them. It's mass was so great and it's scales so strong that it tore off the front section of the weakened ship, tearing away the hull of the bridge, causing it to be breached and open to the outside.

Those who were not already secured or who couldn't react fast enough were immediately sucked out by the gale force winds, their screams fading away as they plummeted downwards. Some were granted a sick form of mercy by being snatched out of midair by a variety of flying Grimm, only to be killed instead by claws and beaks and jaws. One officer was even hit by the colossal Grimm, simply turning into a red mist upon impact.

Ironwood, the hunter teams and several officers had yet managed to hang on or secure themselves in some way, preventing them from being blown out. Not that it mattered anyway. They had already begun the descent, plummeting almost vertically towards the ground.

Ruby tried desperately to grab the attention of Ironwood, who was only holding onto his perch with one arm. He did not seem to heed a single word she said, not that she could be heard over the sound of the wind anyway. As Ruby continued to scream unknown words to him, the General's eyes closed, almost blissfully, as he waited only a second more, before releasing his hand and swiftly being carried away.

Ruby's face bore an expression of agony, as she let out a wail that went completely unheard as their descent continued. A roar caused them to look up, seeing one of the titan sized Grimm that had gone after their ground forces barreling towards them and their piece of wreckage. They could only scream, as the monster met them with a roar, the last thing they saw before it all went dark was a massive, gaping maw, darker and emptier than the void.

* * *

Weiss sat up in a cold sweat as the images of the Grimm's teeth and massive mouth came flooding back to her, along with the other memories of fear, fire and blood. She thought she was dead. She thought that had been the end. And yet, here she was. How did she end up underground, in a cave? And more importantly, how had she possibly survived that? Perhaps she was dead, and she was simply at the place she would rest. Forever. No, that wasn't right. She was definitely alive. She was alive… and they had failed. They had doomed all of humanity.

Weiss could feel the fear starting to overtake her. She slapped herself to clear her head, then tried to slow her breathing so she could stop the shaking that had spread into her limbs. When her tremors had subsided, she stopped to think.

If she had survived, maybe the others had as well. She had to find them. Ruby and Yang each had a relic, and they needed Ruby's abilities if they were going to finish this. Which they were. They were still. Going. To do this. Weiss couldn't allow it to end this way.

Wiping away her tears, and quashing her confusion and despair, Weiss began to look around for her rapier which she must have _stupidly _dropped in the crash. She failed to see it in the cave, however, which was dimly lit by odd crystal formations protruding from the walls, floor and ceiling. She didn't even see any bits of wreckage from the crash.

Feeling very vulnerable without her weapon, and feeling the terror rising within her once again, Weiss deliberated in her head what to do. She _needed _her weapon. And she needed to regroup with someone, _anyone. _They had to establish some sort of communication and find out what had happened to the rest of the army. Pushing the last image of General Ironwood's face out of her mind, trying to ignore the horror brought about by the memory of his apparent suicide, she thought how she was going to get out of these caves. It would be difficult without her weapon if she met any Grimm. She could cast some glyphs, but they would be weaker without the aid of dust she was so accustomed to.

Making up her mind, she decided that moving would be better than sitting here. Getting to her feet, she thought she detected a slight current of air, and so decided to head in that direction, thinking it made the most sense. Before she could even take a step, however, there was a slithering sound that came from the darkness of the cave, where the light did not penetrate. Weiss paused. Then she heard it again. Then another, slightly louder one. She tried to take a step back, but her legs would not cooperate. Without her weapon, her only choice was to run, but run where? She could easily find herself getting even more lost in these caves. Should she try and fight? That seemed to be the best option. Bracing herself for whatever came at her, she readied her fighting stance, preparing to use the power of her semblance. The slithering sound returned. Then slowly, a mass made its way out of the darkness. Weiss lowered her arms slightly, and her legs began to shake as her eyes trailed upwards. Her scream of terror echoed all around the cave.

* * *

**Bet you weren't expecting that, huh?**

**Allow me to explain. RWBY was a soft introduction to anime for me. From there I grew interested in other foreign media as well. So it always had a special place in my heart. Then, tragedy struck, and creator Monty Oum died. Since then Rooster Teeth has proven themselves woefully inadequate in handling this source material, and has continued for years to degrade the legacy of this show as they pump out season after season of mindless drivel and endless disappointment. So, I have decided to use the source material in my own personal writings. However, the stories I write will not be what I think should happen in the show. Make no mistake, this is a fan FICTION. And here we will explore the deepest depths of the depraved mind of the internet. From here on out, the content will be dark, and for mature audiences. You have been warned.**

**I have never once written anything of my own work original work for others to see. With that said, reviews and comments are greatly appreciated.**


	2. The First Torment

**I feel an additional warning is warranted. This story contains graphic content of a violent, and sexual nature that, truthfully, everyone should find disturbing. You have been warned. **

Weiss gazed in horror at the Grimm as it slowly slid out of the shadows. It was one of the ugliest things she had ever seen. It's body was shaped almost like an onion, but it was slightly flattened, like two dinner plates stacked on top of one another, with the one on top facing downwards. A trio of red eyes lay on its front, and from its bottom half protruded numerous, flowing black tentacles, which suspended it above the ground.

It gazed at her with malice in its glowing eyes, as a deep rumbling sound emanated from it. What she would give to have her rapier. Visibly swallowing, she furrowed her brow, then raised her shaking hand to cast a glyph that would cause a hailstorm of ice spikes to penetrate the creature. However, in her nervous state, and without the aid of Dust, she only managed to produce a small glyph that sent a few sluggish spikes of ice towards the monster, which it blocked with disgusting ease.

Feeling tears well in her eyes, Weiss tried again, with the same disappointing results. Becoming desperate now, the huntress instead cast a glyph simply meant to hold the monster in place, so that she could run. Casting it, she turned around and began to sprint as fast as she could away from the horrific beast. No sooner had she gone more than a few steps, however, when she felt something wrap around her leg, causing her to fall. Her weak glyph had only lasted for a few seconds, before the creature had freed itself, looking behind her she inhaled in terror at the sight of the long black tendril wrapped around her leg. It then slowly began to retract, drawing her towards the monster.

"No, no!" Weiss screamed, clawing at the ground, frantically kicking out to try and release herself from it's grasp. This only caused it to wrap a second tendril tightly around her other leg, preventing her from moving her lower half. She shivered as the slimy, lukewarm _things _wrapped around her. "No, please no! Help! Help me!" She continued to scream.

Her cries went unanswered as the Grimm succeeded in pulling her back to it, wherein it proceeded to restrain her wrists with a tentacle each, then picked her effortlessly off the ground. Weiss struggled in its grasp, trying furiously to escape, but to no avail. The creature was frighteningly strong, despite how soft the tentacles were they were obviously packed with muscle, and with one wrapped around each ankle and wrist, there was no hope of escape.

"Let go of me!" She screamed as it began to twist her about, almost as if it were inspecting a piece of food. Which, for all she knew, was exactly what it was doing. It examined her from all angles, when it twisted her upside down, her skirt flipped up, revealing her long legs and showing her white panties to the world.

"H-Hey! Stop that! Put me down!" She screamed again. Though there was no one around to see, being in this state still made her feel extremely embarrassed and exposed.

The monster paid her no heed, merely turning her so that she was instead parallel to the ground, feet facing towards the beast and her long silver hair brushing against the floor.

What in Remnant was she supposed to _do_? She had never felt so utterly helpless. She was completely alone, with no idea where she was, without the means to defend herself, and utterly incapable of freeing herself from the clutches of an unknown monster. How could she get out of this?

The Grimm suddenly exhaled and inhaled several times, filling the cavern with a _whoosh _of air each time it did. It took Weiss several seconds to realize that it was sniffing her, looking for who knows what.

Extending another tentacle, it began to prod and poke her in several places, causing her to recoil and give small squeals each time it did. It prodded her legs, her belly, her shoulders and, to her shame, her breast and in between her legs. This area in particular seemed to greatly interest the beast as it prodded her there several more times, leading Weiss to cry out each time as she was unwillingly touched in her most private place, sending jolts up her spine to the base of her skull.

"S-stop" she cried out. She was scared. More scared than she had ever been in her life. She didn't want this. "Please… someone. Anyone. Help me"

Alas, there was no one to hear her but the beast.

Sniffing several more times, the Grimm then let out what sounded like a triumphant roar, one that seemed to shake the entire cavern as several tendrils promptly extended from the mass of its body and descended upon the helpless girl, who let out another scream.

"No! Wait, no!" She shrieked as the tendrils wrapped themselves around her, working their way underneath her clothes. She suddenly felt them tightening, and, realizing what was about to happen, gave one more cry of "Please, no!" as the tentacles proceeded to rip off her clothing from the inside, shredding her proud uniform to ribbons in a matter of seconds. It even went so far as to remove her boots, leaving her as naked as the day she was born.

"Aah!" She cried out, feeling the cold air on her skin, tears flowing down her cheeks as she was exposed against her will. She couldn't even cover herself with her arms, bound as they were by the creature that restrained her.

But the Grimm, oblivious to her feelings, had barely even begun. Alone as they were in the great expanse of the cavern, nothing could stop what came next. Extending still more tendrils, two of them shot to her chest, wherein the ends opened like grotesque lips, and indeed even had what seemed to be tongues inside of them. Without delay, they latched around her bare breasts and instantly began to suck, knead, massage and lick her A-cup breasts with great intensity.

"Kyah!" Weiss shouted in disgust at the feeling of the moist, slimy little mouths wrapped around her chest. She shivered in revulsion at the sensation, yet in the back of her mind registered that it felt… pleasurable. However, her feelings of nausea quickly outgrew any semblance of pleasure.

Round and around her breasts were moved and massaged, up and down, side to side. Sometimes the sucking of the mouths alternated between breasts, sometimes it occurred simultaneously Sometimes they were pushed inwards, other times the mouths wrapped tightly around her nipplies, rapidly stiffening from so much stimulation, and pulled back so much that it hurt, making Weiss continue to wail.

"Aaaah! Please! Don't!" she continued.

She wondered why this was happening. She had never heard of Grimm doing this before, especially not to a human. Usually they chose to simply kill or eat them, but this thing was… _playing _with her. And she didn't understand why. She just wanted it to stop.

Whilst the fondling of her chest continued, more tentacles got to work down below. The two grasping her ankles began to yank her legs apart, spreading them farther and farther apart so that her legs were bent at the knees, feet pointing diagonally to the side, while her maidenhood was slowly revealed, pointed at the creature. Her torso hung backwards at an angle towards the ground so that her hair was brushing the floor, yet she could feel as her nether region was suddenly exposed. Letting out an anguished cry of torment, she tried to simply block the whole experience out, her mind still racing frantically to try and figure out a means to escape. Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the sensation of a slimy intrusion probing her vagina, causing her to gasp and look "down" between her legs. Several tendrils of varying sizes were now poised in front of her entrance, as if deciding which one to go first. Her eyes widened at the sight of them, the smallest was perhaps as thick as a pencil, while the largest was easily the size of an orange.

"N-no. No way." She said. This couldn't be real. This wasn't about to happen. The sick feeling in her stomach grew a little more.

The creature examined her lower lips with great interest, noticing the shape of the lips, the tightness of the entrance, and the tiny tendril of liquid that seemed to be seeping out. As it had noticed earlier there was also a strong, peculiar, but enticing musk exuding from this lower orifice. Without warning, the smallest tendril extended and rubbed along the lips, dipping in by no more than a few centimeters as it explored the outside. Weiss threw her head back involuntarily and cried out, not only in shame, but also pleasure. She couldn't help herself as her body naturally reacted to the stimulus. However, her mind, and her mouth, still continued to protest as she tried, and failed, to close her legs and prevent the intruder from entering her.

Up and down, the tendril continued, the creature seeming to take notice of how she reacted to every part of her it touched. When it brushed against the little button of flesh at the crest of entrance, Weiss gave her loudest scream yet and floundered in the tentacle's grip. Noticing this, the thin tendril wrapped itself entirely around her clit and began rubbing every part of it at once, causing Weiss to experience an unparalleled level of pleasure. She closed her eyes in bliss and shock as the waves of heat began to travel up her body.

More thin tendrils joined the first, the new arrivals peeling open her lower lips, revealing her wet, pink insides and the thin membrane that displayed her virginity. That would not be around for much longer.

Her heartbeat rapidly increasing, Weiss knew what was coming, and tried to brace herself. However, she couldn't prepare herself for the sensation of the chosen tendril that entered her, this one with a girth only slightly smaller than the largest one. It plunged inside her spread entrance, facing resistance when it reached her hymen. However, it reared back and shot forward once more, piercing through it and causing a small spurt of blood to come forth. Weiss let out a pained scream through tightly clenched teeth, saliva spilling from her mouth as she tried to keep herself from crying out even more. The strange mixture of pain and pleasure she was feeling down below threatened to overwhelm her and block out all other thoughts. Before, she couldn't have fathomed the sensation of such a large, foreign _thing _moving so freely around inside of her. And now, it was all she could feel.

The intruder spread her inner walls farther than they had ever gone before as it pumped in and out of her, reaching further and further inside of her until it bumped against her cervix. Each time it did, she felt the pressure in her belly, and looking "down" again, she could see the bulge traveling up and down her belly as the thing moved inside of her, causing her feet to kick wildly about involuntarily. The pounding continued as the thick tentacle pistoned in and out of her, occasionally moving itself up and down and side to side inside of her like a rope being shaken about, causing more pain to lance through her body as her walls were pushed further apart, accompanied by that inescapable pleasure at the unfamiliar sensation inside of her.

It came to a head when the thing in her belly rotated and spun around like a drill, which caused a hot, tingling pressure to build up in the base of her stomach. Her breathing became faster and shallower, each rise of her chest moving the tentacles that were still attacking her breasts, the tingling pressure moving down her legs and up to the bottoms of her breasts, until she felt like she would go crazy if the pressure was not relieved soon. Her earlier panic and fear were overcome by her desire to rid herself of this new found sensation, to have this itch so desperately scratched.

Thankfully, soon enough it was. As the tendril spun around once more, Weiss arched her back and let out yet another scream as she felt herself cum, soaking the tentacle still inside of her and those that had been outside her entrance. She felt the hot pressure flowing out of her body like a stream, yet the tendril remained in motion inside of her, riding her through this orgasm as she felt it continue to brush past her walls and stop deep inside of her.

When she finally came down, the object in her pussy retracted and left her with a soft squelching sound. She gasped as it left her body, her mind still abuzz from her recent climax, thinking that maybe, just maybe, this was over.

It wasn't.

Several things happened at once. A group of tendrils reached behind her and grasped her rear, causing her to gasp. "No. No! No no no no!" She yelled, once again trying desperately to escape to no avail. Her round, soft buttocks were then squeezed and spread, making way for the larger tentacle she had seen earlier to probe at her rear entrance, before it disappeared inside of her.

"Gaaaaaah!" Weiss screamed in agony as it stuck itself deep inside her asshole. However, when her mouth opened to scream, a secondary tendril shot its way into her mouth and down her throat, filling the wet, warm cavern of her throat and choking her, forcing her to breathe through her nose. It tasted horrible, salty and bitter, and it was so horrendously slimy. Her moans were muffled by the thing in her mouth as she was penetrated from both ends, the one in her mouth making her throat bulge as it traveled down it, while the one in her ass pumped in and out, making itself at home in her hot, _tight _asshole as it tried to spread her walls further.

Both tendrils drove themselves in and out of her, the one in her mouth reaching all the way down her throat almost to her sternum, making Weiss feel like she was suffocating. The one in her rear had been making shorter, more shallow pumps as it attempted to loosen her up, coating her inner wall with its slime to make entry easier. Apparently feeling she was sufficiently loosened and lubed, it then began to worm its way deeper inside of her, causing her eyes to roll back in her head. Eventually it too, poked out her stomach from the inside, and she could feel it twisting and turning, navigating around inside of her.

While this occurred, another tentacle readied itself at her front entrance. This one was slightly different than the previous one, on the outside appearing more girthy, while the head appeared more malleable. It then pushed itself inside of her still spread lips and got to work, Weiss shrieking as it did so.

Something strange was beginning to happen in her mind. She was repulsed, sickened by what was happening to her, and yet she could not deny the ecstasy that was spreading throughout her whole body, nor the arousal that was leaking from her pussy and dripping down her thighs. A fog of pleasure was seeping it's way into her mind, drowning out all other sensations. She tried to shake the mist away, but it returned so quickly that she soon came to stop fighting it. Her clit was buzzing with the constant stimulation it was receiving, and her breasts were growing sore from being played with so much, her nipples were almost painfully hard. Her eyes lulled as she simply gave into her inevitable fate.

The thick tendril in her pussy did not bother pumping in and out, rather it continued straight in, its journey made easier by her moistened walls and its own slime, until it reached a barrier, her cervix. This particular tentacle was chosen specifically for this task. It opened it's grotesque lips to reveal a series of small, writhing extensions that protruded from it's "mouth", which it then used to push forward into her ring of muscle, wherein the small hole within it was found and quickly entered. Weiss' eyes widened as she felt… _something _going on inside of her. She had thought that this tentacle was in her as deep as it could possibly go, but now she felt a tickling sensation even further inside her belly. What was happening? She felt another orgasm coming, this one rose up much faster than the last, possibly because of the triple penetration she was currently experiencing. Again the pressure spread, radiating out from her core, until it released itself out of her canal, her walls closing and tightening around the tendril inside her as her juices dripped from her pussy. Still the tendrils continued to violate her, the fog in her mind still clouding all judgement and actions other than deriving as much pleasure from this as she could.

Meanwhile, the tendril in her ass had been continuing it's journey upward, inching through her insides and even seeming to pass near the one in her front entrance. That one also continued upwards, it's large open head pressed firmly against her barrier until the smaller ones protruding from it managed to pry it further open, allowing entry from a different guest.

Weiss still didn't know what was happening but… it felt like she was giving birth. From the stories she had heard, she was experiencing the same widening in her lower regions, but that was impossible. She couldn't be pregnant. Right?

Her jaw had begun to grow sore from remaining stretched around the tendril for so long. Still it continued to be thoroughly rammed down her throat, reaching just a little further each time. Occasionally, it would also twist around in her mouth, seemingly for its own benefit, running itself several times against Weiss' tongue before retreating further down her throat.

Their work now done, the wire thin tendrils within her cavern receded, to allow several slightly thicker tentacles to replace them. They quickly shot deep within her womb and began to whip and coil around. Weiss' muffled cry could be heard as she felt, impossibly, the invaders in her womb, filling her more completely than she thought possible. She came again. And again. And _again. _With each successive orgasm she felt all reason leaving her further and further behind. She now only seemed to exist as a pair of breasts and a trio of holes, all of which were purely pleasure points, her entire being was centered around them, and her only purpose stemmed from extracting as much euphoria as she possibly could. The tentacles stuck between her legs were soon drenched in her shiny fluids. Sometime during all this, another pair of tentacles had wrapped themselves around her breasts, squeezing them almost like they were milking a cow. Another set of smaller, thinner tendrils poked and prodded their way, impossibly, into her ass to join the other one, causing her to go nuts and climax once again. Her walls were aching from clenching so much, but still the bliss kept on coming.

An unknown amount of time passed. It could have been a few short minutes, or a length of several days, as time became utterly meaningless. All Weiss knew was that the tentacles, never onced, stopped their incessant thrusting, moving, squeezing, licking. The huntress had lost times of how many times she had climaxed, her juices now poured almost constantly from her front slit. The multiple objects inside of her continued their pounding, rocking her petite body with each violent thrust they made. Drool poured shamelessly down her chin, coating the tentacle in her mouth. Even though they were all constantly moving, none of the beasts appendages had left her body, soon it felt like they would fuse with her own skin, but as long as they continued bringing her this unending pleasure, that was fine with her.

Several more thick tendrils had joined the ones in her womb, so that there was now a solid mass filling the entirety of her reproductive system, from her entrance to her womb, which continued to undulate and flail about, touching her in the most delicious places. The creatures length continued to produce more and more slime, which began dripping out of her every orifice, dripping down her chin, her legs, pooling on the floor with her own fluids.

She came again. This one lasted longer than the previous ones, she moaned long and hard as it seemed to last several minutes, her cum now flowing freely and constantly from her canal like a river. Her breath flowed rapidly in and out of her nose, one of the few places left untarnished by tentacles.

More time passed. Eventually, something began to change. The tendrils started to pump in and out of her with more speed and ferocity, pushing, impossibly, still further inside of her. The one in her ass suddenly emerged _inside _of her stomach, if it so chose it could go up even further and it would emerge from her mouth. The tentacles began to engorge and grow even bigger, as if the Grimm was growing more excited. Weiss came again, her voice now a constant throaty moan.

The tendrils speed and roughness increased even more, until Weiss felt like she was about to be torn apart and break into pieces. Then, all at once, the Grimm, which had been producing a deep rumbling noise for the past several minutes, let out a final ear piercing roar, before it spectacularly came inside of her. The tentacle in her mouth shot down until it joined its brother in her belly, which both began to spew cum and fill her stomach rapidly. The multiple tendrils that were inhabiting her womb also shot their seed into her, Weiss felt the incredible heat spread inside of her and begin to seep into every corner of her being.

Before her previous orgasm had even finished, another, secondary one was brought on. She felt it begin in the bottom of her feet, the tingling vibrations that she had grown to crave. The sensation slowly worked its way up her legs, permeating within her muscles and causing her to melt like butter. Higher and higher the pleasure climbed, up her soaking thighs, snaking their way towards her dripping core, until it finally reached its destination. And Weiss, along with the Grimm, exploded, her liquid ecstasy cascading down and pooling on the cave floor, drool spilling from her lips, back arched and her muscles burning. Sparks exploded in her eyes. She thought she had been feeling bliss before, but this, this was on a whole new level. Every pleasure center in her brain was firing on all cylinders. She was acutely aware of each and every length coiled inside of her, all of which were responsible for bringing her the greatest feeling of distilled, delirious euphoria she had ever felt in her young life.

The Grimm shot load after load inside of her, rumbling in pleasure as it did so. Filling her belly, her womb, her deepest recesses with its fluids. Some of the tentacles that had been groping her breasts also released onto her chest and her face, coating her in thick, warm white goo. Much of it began to drip down into her cascading hair.

Her whole body shook as the beast, with a small grunt, began to retract itself from her, uncoiling its great lengths from within her, feeling her insides slowly deflate and return to their normal size as the foreign invaders, which had inhabited her body for so long, began the process of egress.

With a wet popping noise, the first tentacle to retreat was the one from her mouth, as soon as it past her lips she let out a gasp, then inhaled, causing her to release several retching coughs. String of saliva and cum extended from her mouth and the tentacle, which was also soaked nearly the entirety of its length with Weiss' fluids.

By this point the Grimm had deposited Weiss on the floor, its tendrils unraveling from her wrists and ankles. Her chest was similarly released, her face and her entire front covered with a mixture of cum and spit, her stiff nipples poking outward, red and glistening.

With a combination of a moan and grunt, Weiss felt her eyes cross as the impossibly long tendril finally slipped from her ass, leaving a burning sensation and a small stream of blood and cum to drip out.

Finally, with a loud, wet sucking sound, the thick tendril pulled itself from her womanhood, dripping with the combination of her love juices and its own cum. More liquid began to run down her canal as her womb slowly emptied.

Weiss was left on the ground a twitching, disheveled, sticky mess, the once proud heiress now reduced to a trembling, cum soaked array of limbs, still coming down from her minutes long double climax, shuddering every now and then as she felt the occasional aftershock. Her holes now felt very empty with the absence of their previous inhabitants.

"Ah." Was all she managed to croak. The mission was forgotten. Her fractured mind could barely even recall her own name. She simply lay there and allowed herself to drain, her mind still abuzz with pleasure. Slowly, she was granted the mercy of unconsciousness. As the darkness overtook her, she didn't even feel the Grimm dragging her further into the cave, nor did she notice the small, round Grimm that hovered nearby.

* * *

**I fully expected this story to be lost in the deep recesses of the internet. As soon as I hit "publish story" I believed it would simply float away into the void, never to be seen by anyone, and rightfully so. However, in a matter of hours the first chapter had already amassed more than 40 views, so clearly there are now people with expectations for me to not meet.**

**That being said, it feels like things went from zero to one hundred very, very quickly.**

**Perhaps an explanation is warranted.**

**Firstly, why? Why is the first thing I decided to publish on the internet a hyper sexual fanfiction of a poorly managed anime-knock off? As I said earlier, I believe that RWBY consists of good source material with excellent potential. Rooster Teeth has instead force fed its audience characters with zero development, haphazard predictable plotlines, and pandering and character shippings that are more of a fanfiction that anything else on this website. I have long since stopped caring about the show, and so have decided to steer it on a different path. One where the writer actually has the balls to write a story with consequences. **

**In my desperate, frantic search for purpose and meaning in life, I have come to discover that I enjoy writing and, if I may indulge in my own ego, that I have, at the very least, a slight talent for it. That is why I have decided to start taking writing more seriously, hence why I have begun "publishing" stories.**

**But, why such graphic content? Truth be told, I am currently going through several earth shattering, family rending, life changing events that are taking place concurrently, with the potential for more, far worse ones on the horizon. In an attempt to escape from reality, I write. And in these writings, the negative feelings and emotions, the stress and sadness that are a normal part of **_**my **_**reality, manifest themselves into… this. Should I be concerned that the toils of my work results in the most heinous tales of rape and devastation? Perhaps. But that is a topic for another discussion. Regardless, I have granted a tiny window into my soul, which shall now be closed, locked securely, and the key thrown out forever. That is the small, incomplete answer I will give to the infinitely large question of **_**why.**_

**Secondly, I feel that the first chapter deserves a bit of...explaining. Some readers may have picked it up from the way I handled the plot, but for those that didn't... among the many things I hate in life, I happen to loathe plot armor, tropes, and ex machinas. In a word, bad storytelling. I despise, for instance, how stories will build up a seemingly invincible, unstoppable force of evil that threatens to destroy all that is good in life, only for it to be taken down with laughable ease and little to no repercussions, thereby rendering all storytelling up to this point utterly meaningless. An example of this? Game of Thrones. (Spoiler for the Finale of Game of Thrones). For 8 years, nearly a **_**decade **_**of cinematic history, the Night King was built to be unkillable, unstoppable, invincible, and his story would only end through a stroke of literary genius, wherein the author crafts a scenario so brilliant and unexpected, no one could have ever stumbled upon this solution by chance. Yet how did it end instead? In the third episode, less than halfway through the season, killed off in the span of 11 seconds by a Mary Sue character. I still remember the bitter disappointment, so strong was it in my mouth that I could taste it's rancid flavor.**

**I am not averse to the "good guys" winning. I simply want it to be done well. I find that it almost never is, and therefore more often than not find myself siding with the villian. And so, we come to this. In this story, there will be no ex-machinas. No "power of friendship" moments. Victory, if any, will come from sacrifice, and consequence. Everything else will be met with painful, agonizing failure, as is the promised end we will all face. And so there was much jubilation and happiness felt by the characters in the beginning, but now? Now it will begin to be systematically crushed, rendered into dust and blown away in the wind.**

**Thirdly, if ever there are confusing points that require clarification that I do not provide in the story, I will explain them here. For example, why did Ironwood seemingly commit suicide? The motivation I attempted to craft for that was this: It was revealed (in this timeline of RWBY) that Ironwood had nearly lost all hope, and was on the verge of giving up. In fact, he planned too. It is implied that "giving up" meant much more than just stepping down from his position. Then, in his darkest moments, hope arrived in the form of teams RWBY, JNR and the relics. After shutting out hope for so long, he decided that, just this one, he would let it in, and allow himself to believe. And what occurred when he did this? Everything, quite literally, crashed and burned around him. As soon as he allowed himself to feel, the universe showed him the worst possible outcome. Who wouldn't want to die after facing that reality? Hopefully, that provides an answer to your unasked question.**

**As a side note, throughout this story I will continue to sprinkle small easter eggs and references through things such as character names. A full list of each one will be crafted later.**

**Lastly, as I read through this chapter to edit and revise it, one thought kept occurring to me. This is fucked up. This is **_**fucked **_**up. What is wrong with me? This would make even the likes of Ted Bundy and Jeffrey Dahmer question the author's sanity. Perhaps this is a bit too dark even for the internet, where the worst of humanity festers in its endless, shadowy depths. However, this is the fruit of mine labor, the result of a decrepit mind finally allowed to express itself. And so it will continue to be, unless you, reader, decide that it is too much, and you no longer find yourself enjoying it. That said, please let me know if you think I should stay the present course, or perhaps tone down the demented content, or, if you deem it necessary, that I should tone it WAY down. If no response is given, then we shall press on.**

**Also, this is not a collection of completely mindless stories. An ending is already in mind, and this story, along with the ones that follow, will all lead to this conclusion. **

**Thank you.**


	3. The Second Torture

Blake awoke and abruptly sat up in a cold sweat, the sudden memory of the crash rushing back to her. Her ears still rang from the gale force winds that had battered them and the roar of the massive Grimm as it bore down on them-

She quickly shook her head to clear her mind, then took several deep breaths to calm herself. Being one of the more level headed members of her team, she was quick to realize that, though things had gone terribly wrong, they needed to get back to their mission. Standing up, she immediately took stock of her situation. She was in a large room made of oily black stone, dimly lit by dust crystals that gave off a dull, red light. The farthest reaches of the room extended into darkness, but off in the distance in both directions she could see pinpricks of light. Apparently the dust crystals were spaced too far apart to evenly light everything. Glancing up, she could also see the ceiling above her, giving her a slight measure of the limits of this room. It did not tower above her, but it was still quite tall. Upon closer inspection, she could see that the stones of the floors, ceiling and walls were actually carved into bricks, indicating that she was in a structure of some sort and not underground.

But that didn't answer the question of where exactly she was, or how she had gotten here, or how she had managed to apparently walk away from that crash with nothing but some mild burns and a headache, which was exacerbated by her sudden shift in position. Closing her eyes and massaging her temples, she tried to collect her thoughts. She had thought- well, she had thought she was going to die. Right then and there, she had stared death in the face before it all went black. But now that she was awake, and decidedly not dead, how had she gotten here? Shouldn't she have been outside, where their ship had crashed? Perhaps one of her teammates had awoken before her and dragged her in here. But where exactly was here? Even her sensitive faunus ears could not pick up the sounds of battle, though if she concentrated she thought she could feel a slight vibration in the floor, so perhaps she was still close to the battlefield, but the walls of this place were so thick it merely blocked out the sound. There were no windows or doorways of any kind that could give her a better sense of her location, just a long, wide corridor that stretched out in either direction.

Now on her feet, Blake decided that the best course of action was to try and rendezvous with her friends to attempt to get the mission back on track. They still had a job to do. She opened her eyes and reached for the weapons strapped to her back, as she prepared to explore her surroundings, only for her hands to grasp empty air. Turning around in a panic, she saw the straps on her back dangling uselessly in the air, holding onto nothing, her swords nowhere in sight. She frantically searched around for her katanas, but to no avail, as there was nothing else in the corridor for them to hide beneath. She explored the floor around her, scrounging around in the dark, but came up empty. Giving herself a moment to think and quell the rising panic she felt, the young huntress deduced that whoever had dragged her to this place had probably lost their own weapon, and had taken hers instead. That was quite an annoyance, as it effectively rendered her combat abilities non existent. Her hands shook slightly, but she clenched her fists to steady them and took several more deep breaths.

It's ok. She thought. Combat isn't my only choice. I can do this. However, though she had reassured herself, she made a silent promise to have a little chat with whoever had taken her cherished weapons from her.

She pulled up her scroll to try and reach one of her teammates but, as she suspected, there was no signal. Frustrated but not surprised, she pocketed it then, picking a direction at random, began to creep down the hallway.

Blake had always been a quiet, reserved person, and over time, she had taken advantage of her faunus traits to learn to move with almost inhuman stealth and dexterity. She had learned to take advantage of the shadows and dark places to move unseen, and how to precisely and slowly place her feet to muffle the sound of her footsteps. This had led to many late night excursions around Beacon, until over her many months of practice she had mastered her craft, and was eventually able to move about the school unseen and unnoticed by its inhabitants. Her soft boots made little noise on the hall floor, and she stuck to the numerous shadows as much as possible. To even the most perceptive observer, she would have appeared like a specter flicking from one patch of darkness to the next.

Blake continued on down the hall, checking her scroll every now and then to see if she had regained a signal. She passed by several small, empty chambers which, after a quick investigation, were revealed to have absolutely nothing in them.

As she continued to traverse the corridor, she remained thankful that she hadn't run into any Grimm, though at the same time, their absence disturbed her slightly. She couldn't have possibly been dragged very far, and there had been thousands and thousands of Grimm on the battlefield. So where were they?

Eventually, she stumbled upon a small alcove that made her pause and examine it more closely. There was a small trickle of inky black liquid dripping from a crack in the wall, though as soon as it touched the stonework beneath, it quickly turned to ash and gently blew away.

Blake had learned enough to know to not stick in her hand in mysterious goop she found in a cave, yet the substance looked… familiar. Almost like the miasma the Grimm were made of.

Disturbed, Blake was about to turn when her ears sensitive ears twitched as she perceived a series of clicking sounds behind her. Whirling around and crouching low to the ground, her eyes hurriedly flicked about, trying to pinpoint the source of the noise. The clicks paused, then resumed, echoing around the chamber. It persisted for only a moment before fading into silence.

Her heart beat increasing, Blake waited another moment, crouching silently in the shadows, waiting for something to happen. After a minute had passed and her breathing had slowed, it seemed as though the source of the noise, whatever it had been, had moved on. She continued on her way, still moving silently but at a slightly faster pace. Soon, she saw a doorway at the end of the corridor with light spilling through it, the first sign that this hallway actually had an end. Growing excited, she quickened her pace until she was practically running, as the light through the doorway became brighter and brighter.

Stopping just outside the doorway, she poked her head around the corner to check if the room was free of danger. All appeared well, and she couldn't pick up any ominous sounds, so she entered the room and looked around. This was a much more grandiose room than the previous ones, with higher ceilings and pillars carved from the same black stone lining the walls. A grand chandelier hung from a long chain, but instead of the elegant, flowing pieces that Blake had seen before, this was an unsettling collection of white, tapering branches that looked like dead wood, an unnerving mass of tangled rods with dust crystals positioned at random that produced a cold lighting, thrown into shadow by the outlying pieces of the fixture. A long table was set in the middle of the floor, surrounded by chairs made of a strange white material that Blake could not recognize. The tops of the chairs tapered to several curved points, and the entire affair looked extremely uncomfortable. They almost looked as if they were made with a variety of bones, taken from a multitude of different creatures, including ones that were distinctly human...

Shivering slightly, she continued to turn and examine the room, her eyes catching on the far end, where the floor raised up by several steps, upon which sat what was clearly a throne. It was an ugly, clunky thing that was so black it almost looked flat, as if it absorbed light from all sides. Spires of stone extended from the back and into the wall behind it. Adorned where a person could sit lay fine red silk, the only thing Blake was able to recognize and identify.

Completing her turn, her eyes alighted upon a set of smoky glass windows in the opposite wall. Finally, she thought, sprinting over to them excitedly, desperate to get her bearings. The windows were so dark they were almost opaque, she had to cup her hands around her eyes to see outside, and even then was only just able to make out the scene straight out of her nightmares.

Outside, she beheld the Land of Darkness, the sky darkened by black fog and clouds of ash. Grimm covered the sky and the land, the few remaining ships she could see in the sky were in flames, the burning hunks of metal that littered the ground were evidence of what would soon become of them. A few pockets of human resistance were visible by the flash of their weapons discharging, but even as she watched several were overrun by the unending hordes of Grimm.

She recoiled in horror. Things had been going so well, how could this have happened so fast? She checked her scroll once more to try and contact someone, but again found it to be useless. She had to get out of here, she had to rejoin the fight. They couldn't lose now, not when they had come so far-

A horrible realization pierced through her racing thoughts, making her breath catch in her throat. Several things clicked at once. Her surroundings. This sick perversion of a throne room. The view she saw outside. All of what she had seen snapped into place.

She was in Salem's palace. It had been visible from their ship but now, she was seeing the battlefield from the perspective of the castle's inhabitants. This was where they had eventually planned to be all along, but all together, and well armed, with the relics and Ruby's… ability to aid them. Yet here she was instead. Alone. Unarmed. Without any backup. For the first time, real fear stabbed at her heart. Grimm she could handle. Even without her weapons, they didn't scare her, she could simply sneak away, or run if it came down to it. But Salem? The immortal, supremely powerful magic caster that had lived for untold centuries, who lived to fulfill humanity's destruction?

Blake had to get out of here. She had to find her team. She needed to be anywhere but here. As if to punctuate that thought, her faunus ears twitched as she heard, for the first time in what felt like hours, distant footsteps approaching the room she currently occupied. Really? She thought. You show up now? Right. Time to go.

Thinking on her feet, Blake grabbed one of the chairs that sat around the long table, and began to haul it over to the darkened windows. It was bulky and heavy, making it hard to carry. She quickly grew tired as she strained to hold it above the ground. The sound of footsteps, what now sounded like multiple pairs of feet, grew closer, spurring her on. Finally, she was close enough that she set it down and let out a breath. This was going to make a lot of noise, but if it worked, that wouldn't matter. Firmly grasping the chair,she then twirled around once, twice, three times, before releasing it with a "hyaa" and flinging it at the window.

Fully expecting the window to shatter, Blake felt her heart drop when instead the heavy chair merely bounced off the pane, falling with a crash onto the floor. She winced at the loud noise it produced, hearing the footsteps pause, followed by several angry roars as they quickly resumed at an even faster pace.

Her gaze quickly shifted from the chair to the window, to the table, then back again in a panic, her mind and heart racing. Her only thought was to try it again, but she hadn't even cracked the black glass, and she didn't have time to try it again as the footfalls were almost upon her. Was the ground shaking a moment ago? Blake thought as it certainly was now as whatever was closing in on her grew ever nearer. Resorting to the only option she saw left available to her, she dived underneath the table, slight tears forming in her eyes, and held her breath as her assailants crashed through another doorway into the throne room.

From her hiding place, Blake could see several pairs of thick, inky black legs that clearly belonged to Grimm. They appeared to be bi pedals, not that that information was of any use to Blake in her current situation. She placed a hand over her mouth to try and stifle the sound of her breathing so as to not be discovered.

The monsters had paused when they entered the room, apparently looking around in confusion as they were met with the sight of an empty chamber. They slowly fanned out to search the room, their footfalls heavy on the floor, shaking the whole room, signaling their immense size with every step. One of the Grimm wandered over to the chair that now lay askew underneath the window. She heard several growls and grunts of frustration, and a strange rustling sound followed by a whoosh of air, as if one of the Grimm has shaken themselves violently and then sneezed. Confused and wondering what was happening, Blake could only remain crouched like a sheltered rabbit beneath the table, shaking and hoping that the monsters wouldn't have the brains to find look underneath the table.

The Grimm wandered around for a few moments more, some of them sniffing the air to try and catch their scent. Thankfully, somehow, they were apparently unable to detect her. Blake realized that, because of the massive carnage outside, they must have been unable to sense her fear, as if their senses were thrown off by the flood of emotions that were undoubtedly pouring in from the warzone. Otherwise, they would have almost certainly known where she was.

With a few more wet sounding grunts, the Grimm slowly shuffled out of the room through the doorway which Blake had entered through. As soon as the last pair of legs disappeared through the door, Blake cautiously poked her head out and looked around to check if the coast was clear. She let out a shaky breath and closed her eyes briefly as warm, sweet relief washed over her. Her eyes darted to the open door the Grimm had come through, then allowed herself a small, triumphant smirk. She could still do this.

As she clambered out from underneath the table, something warm and wet dripped onto her shoulder. Looking down in surprise, Blake saw a clear, viscous liquid beginning to run down her arm. She tried to flick it off with her hand, which came away coated in the sticky substance. Blake looked down in disgust as another glob fell and landed on one of the ears protruding from her head. She gave a small "eep!" and flicked her ears rapidly to dry it off. Her eyes rose upward, and her heart nearly stopped as she was met with the sight of a massive Grimm, one of the creatures that she thought had all left the room. It was similar to the ones that had attacked Mantle not too long ago. Large, ape like monsters with ugly, twisted faces and great, leathery black wings. It snarled down at her, baring its fangs as more drool fell from its mouth. What she thought was a rustle and a sneeze earlier was instead the beast using its wings to alight silently onto the table with stealth unbefitting of its size.

Both Grimm and Faunus merely stared at each other for a long moment, before the lumbering beast let out a mighty, challenging roar. Blake finally screamed, then ran towards the open door, hearing the monster begin to give chase behind her. Glancing back, she could see it quickly gaining on her, but thought that if she could just make it to the doorway, the Grimm's massive girth would slow it down in the narrow hallway.

Beginning to sprint all out, Blake turned around at the exact moment that she collided with something very solid, promptly falling backwards and landing on her rear. Momentarily dazed, she looked up and saw her way blocked by another ape like goliath towering over her. Scrambling backwards, she tried to regain her footing before she was grabbed from behind by the Grimm that had managed to catch up with her, encasing her in its massive, thick arms that felt as hard as iron.

"Let me go!" Blake screamed, kicking out and trying to gain purchase against its wide body. But the monster was far too strong, if it so chose Blake was certain it could have squeezed the life right out of her, breaking every bone in her body. Nevertheless, she continued to resist and scream the whole time as she felt herself being carried away, the Grimm letting out several more loud grunts, followed by hurried footsteps.

They brought her through a door situated behind the throne to a smaller, dimly lit room with nothing but a few flat blocks of stone protruding from the floor, Blake screaming and flailing all the way. They were joined by several more of the towering monstrosities, obviously the ones that had exited the room only moments ago. The captive huntress looked around desperately, her heart pounding, wondering what was about to happen.

Her answer came in the form of the Grimm that was holding her proceeding to slam her down onto one of the flat stones, knocking the wind out of her as she landed with her torso on the stone and her feet on the floor. Mouth and eyes wide open, gasping for air like a fish out of water, she leaned against the stone as she suddenly felt a gargantuan hand paw at her back, grabbing a fistful of her clothing and yanking backwards. The air was filled with several ripping sounds, and Blake gagged slightly as her collar pulled tight around her neck. With another yank, her clothing tore off completely, leaving her in only her boots and the strip of ribbon in her hair. Her scroll clattered to the floor, and cracked beneath the sole of one of the surrounding Grimm.

"W-what the-" Blake coughed out, cold air quickly seeping into her bones and breezing past her nether regions. Embarrassment and fear began to take over her as she felt her body heat up. She tried to cover herself with her arms and closed her legs tightly as she coughed once more, her vision blurry with tears. Dread began to overpower her. Her mind raced with fear and blood pounded in her ears. Before she could react any further, her arms were forcefully grabbed and pulled straight behind her back, while her face was pushed against the cold stone, her scream cut off as she smacked against the surface.

Out of the corner of her eye, Blake saw a long, thick, shadowy thing begin to materialize between the monsters legs. Dark Grimm essence shaped itself into a tubular silhouette, until- Blake gulped at the sight- a long, thick appendage manifested and took solid form, standing tall and erect.

"What the hell? No. No way." Blake said. A sick feeling rising in her stomach. "Let me go! Get off of me!" The huntress' voice cracked as she screamed for all she was worth, squirming one last frantic time to try and escape.

It was all for naught. With her face firmly pressed against the stone and her arms held straight back painfully far, she could do nothing at all as the Grimm maneuvered and positioned itself against her lower lips, except keep her legs maddeningly clenched together. Hearing a grunt of annoyance, Blake yelped as she felt a blow strike her rear, causing her ass to jiggle and making her long legs briefly unclench. That was all the monster needed as it thrust forward, burying its head in her slit.

Blake's screams became incoherent as her walls were spread by the impossibly thick invader, and it only had its head nestled inside her. With a noise of exertion, the Grimm pushed itself farther in, tearing right past her hymen with ease. A field of white obstructed the faunus' vision as she suddenly became overcome with agony, yet also sensual satisfaction. She could feel the intrusion reaching farther and farther up inside of her as the Grimm continued to push. With one last mighty heave, the beast sheathed its entire length inside of her, pushing painfully hard against her cervix and causing her stomach to bulge.

"Guh!" Blake coughed out as she felt her lower lips tearing, her tongue hanging out as she tried to catch her breath. Her insides were so tight it felt like she was suffocating. "N-no" She stammered in a wheezing voice. "Please. Don't" She begged, tears streaming down her face.

The Grimm's response was to move itself side to side, still lodged deep within her, causing Blake to howl in agony. The Grimm let out a satisfied grunt, feeling Blake's tight pussy firmly squeezing down on its length, then pulled itself out slightly before shooting back in, beginning to thrust rapidly. Blake's body was rocked back and forth with each thrust of the monster's cock, her entire core pulsing and squeezing down on it. Despite the pain and humiliation, Blake could not help but start to feel a tingle of pleasure pulsing out from her core, her body's natural reaction to the violent penetration.

The Grimm's length rammed against her womb with each repetitive thrust, as the pressure slowly built up within Blake's belly. Her ears were flat against her head as she was roughly fucked from behind, the beasts surrounding her watching the whole ordeal.

Blake felt the thrusts began to speed up, her body now shaking violently, as she started to moan loudly almost against her will. Her core was positively burning like a blazing fire, and she needed it to be put out soon, otherwise she'd go crazy. She felt her toes curl as the knot in her cunt tightened.

The Grimm, still pulling on her arms and holding her down, thrust faster and faster until with a mighty howl it released inside of her, causing her to cry out in shock, but also enjoyment, as her stomach bulged with the volume of cum that rapidly filled her. With a few more thrusts for its own gratification, the beast pulled out and released her head and arms, leaving Blake to thrust them out to catch herself. She bent over to try and catch her breath, but after only a few gasps, she felt something else press against her lower lips, and cried out in anguish as another Grimm replaced the monster who had just vacated itself, who rapidly began to thrust in and out of her.

Blake had been so close to the edge from her previous pounding that after just a few pumps, she felt herself climax, her nails scraping the stone beneath her as she clawed at the surface. Her juices splattered on the Grimm and the floor with a slight splash as her cries turned to moans, yet still the abomination continued to assault her, its own cock now moving faster in her lubricated trench. This one's… thing, felt even longer, Blake was beginning to feel like her womb was being punched on the inside. Still her pussy continued to drip and her eyes slowly lost focus as she was overcome with different sensations.

A massive, rough hand grabbed Blake by the hair and lifted up her head, before shoving its own length into her gasping mouth. Blake's moaned quickly became muffled and her eyes flew open, as she was now penetrated from both ends. She was completely lifted off the ground from the sheer size of the two members, and the ferocity with which they attacked her. Her torso was now hanging in the air, suspended in between two cocks, her breasts swinging about wildly from the hammering she was receiving. The air was filled with the sound of her moans, the grunts of the Grimm and the slapping of flesh.

The next Grimm to have its way with her roughly grabbed her full, round ass cheeks and spread them wide. Barely giving her time to prepare herself, Blake was quickly speared by the beast, screaming as she felt her asshole tearing. This was an entirely new kind of pain, a burning irritation that climbed ever deeper inside of her. The Grimm seemed to particularly enjoy feeling its length be enveloped by her supple, round cheeks and squeezed by her tight hole. Yet her aura quickly worked to heal both her womanhood and her ass, which helped her deal with the tearing, but the pain remained. She soon felt her asshole fill with the monsters hot seed, it dripped from her holes as soon as it pulled out, though it was quickly replaced by another member. She could feel the foreign liquid sloshing around inside of her.

On and on this went, one Grimm after another taking their turn with the huntress. Blake slowly lost her mind, and her spirit, as she succumbed to the all encompassing sensations of pain and pleasure. Her screams of protests faded to cries and gasps of unending ecstasy. She came again and again, and the beasts continued to fuck her, in her mouth, her dripping pussy and her ass. Cum dripped from her every hole and covered her face and breasts. Some got caught in the fur of her ears. Many of the Grimm screwed her on the ground like an animal. Several turned her around and fucked her, with her legs wrapped around them and her torso falling backwards, allowing them to reach even deeper inside her, so that every single space was filled. Others would mash her face and breasts against the ground, twisting her body so that her legs were spread vertically, penetrating any hole they desired. Sometimes she would take one at a time, sometimes both her ends were assaulted at the same time. One particularly memorable moment came when she was once again suspended horizontally in the air, her mouth and pussy being penetrated and a cock grasped in each hand. The four way tug of war had almost ripped her apart.

The brutality of some of the bigger Grimm caused her both immense pain and bliss. Not only were they bigger in size, their strength and speed was also quite different from the rest. One of them lifted her completely off the ground, her entire body weight then resting on its massive cock, her whole being felt centered around her sopping, pulsing pussy. Each thrust rocketed up to her cervix, until she swore it would break as she was slammed down along its entire length again and again. She could only point her legs around backwards and curl them around whatever bit of the Grimm she could find as she held on for dear life, her arms once again pulled back until it felt like they would pop from their sockets, all so that the Grimm could better use her to pleasure itself. There were several other times when Blake was rocked so intensely that her breasts hurt from their wild swinging and her brain felt like it was shaking inside her skull. Another of them made her cum three times before it finished itself.

By the end of it, Blake was soaked in nearly every bodily fluid imaginable, and it leaked from her every hole. Her eyes were wild, hair a mess, voice hoarse from the constant moaning. Lying on her back, with a few more hard, rapid thrusts, the final Grimm roared and climaxed inside of her, pushing her over the edge one final time as her sore pussy clamped down on its length, milking every drop of cum she could out of it.

The Grimm pulled out of her and backed away, releasing her and letting her flop to the ground. Blake absentmindedly stuck her sticky fingers on her lips, letting out her tongue to taste the salty liquid. She turned on her side and curled into a loose fetal position, her eyes utterly blank and lifeless. She lay there twitching every now and then, a dull throbbing making her entire body ache.

The Seer merely watched from the shadows, making soft clicking noises as the Grimm grabbed the huntress by the ankle and dragged her from the room, quickly melting away into the darkness.


End file.
